


against the walls, against your skin

by SoulJelly



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Smut, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulJelly/pseuds/SoulJelly
Summary: Preparing to flee Silas is an exhausting venture, but there's time for some comfort and hope in the middle of it all. [Set just after the end of Season One]





	against the walls, against your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/gifts).



> A little something fluffy, smutty and character study-ish intended to fit in between seasons one and two. I tried to explore a gentle side to Laura and Carmilla and create an ultimately feel-good piece, so I hope it suits!

Laura wasn’t sure what she thought would happen when Carmilla came back from the dead, but she had at least hoped for something a little more… romantic.

It was almost time for them to go, escape the horror they had inadvertently created at Silas and make their journey across the Alps. Laura had spent days making lists, crossing things off them, pacing their tiny dorm room in a whirlwhind of messy hair and frustrated mumbling. Carmilla had, for the most part, lay on her bed and watched. Now, as Laura pulled boxes out from under her bed and threw the lids aside, Carmilla stared vaguely into the middle distance, absent-mindedly placing chocolates into her mouth.

“And I know I had a second pair of gloves for you Carm, but I can’t find them anywhere – it’s going to be so cold, and maybe vampires don’t get cold but I don’t know, I just thought it would be useful and even if you don’t feel the cold they can probably protect your skin or something I guess and- and… I’m kind of freaking out over here.”

Carmilla mumbled something vague, long seconds too late as though the sound of Laura’s voice had reached her from far away.

Laura paused in her rant, forced herself to take a deep breath, distracted now by the idea that something else was wrong. She turned to the bed opposite hers.

“Carm?”

Laura leaned over, waved her hand in front of the vampire’s face.

Her response was a long, slow blink.

“Carm, are you okay? This is usually the point where I freak out about something, you say something lovingly reassuring hidden under a fine blanket of snark, and we go from there.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Laura looked at Carmilla then – really looked at her.

“Are you…really okay?” she pressed.

She saw for the first time that Carmilla was exhausted, a bone-deep tiredness that shone through eyes which have seen the world go by for centuries. Her face was even paler than usual, if that were possible, and lay across her bed like the slightest effort of movement would drain her, but it really was something in Carmilla’s eyes that set Laura’s anxiety tingling.

Okay, Laura said to herself. She hadn’t turned on her video recorder for a while – it had all been too much, thoughts of escape keeping her lying awake at night tense with worry - but she still couldn’t shake that need for exposition, even if the narrative was all in her head. What would Laura Hollis, intrepid journalist, do?

Laura wished she knew a solid answer to that one. She sighed, bent at Carmilla’s bed and tucked her head beneath her girlfriend’s arm.

“I miss you,” said Laura, trying to load meaning into the words. “I miss hanging out with you, and I miss…” She didn’t say any more, just traced one finger lightly down the front of Carmilla’s shirt. Carmilla watched, saw Laura’s neat fingernail scratch just slightly at the skin where her shirt gaped open, and her eyes seemed to focus properly on Laura for the first time. The remaining chocolates dropped from her side, fell unnoticed onto the carpet.

“I’m just tired,” Carmilla said suddenly. “I haven’t felt this tired in a long time. I guess fighting dark and terrible forces really takes it out of you.”

“That’s okay. I don’t mind having a sloth for a girlfriend. Sloths are cute.” Laura giggled and moved her finger to press it gently to Carmilla’s nose. Carmilla pulled a faux-exasperated face and pushed her gently away, but the movement was heavy.

“You’re tired, too,” Carmilla said.

“What? Me? Nah, I’m fine, I just..”

Laura was cut off by Carmilla’s face cupping her hands, eyes meeting hers with an intensity that made Laura’s heart skip a beat. True, she hadn’t looked in a mirror in a while but if she did Laura wouldn’t be surprised to see her anxiety wrought in her expression – wild eyes, hair mussed, shoulders tense. She blushed under Carmilla’s gaze, wriggled a little and thought about the nightmares that had had her shouting herself into wakefulness on more than one occasion.

Laura shrugged. “We’re both a little highly strung right now, I guess.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Carmilla said dryly. She blinked huge dark eyes, smudged with shadow, and pulled Laura a little more closely to her. The smile she gave her girlfriend was slow and sultry, and Laura saw again a flicker of that firey philosopher she had become so enarmoured with. “Now what was that you were saying about missing me?”

“Ah,” Laura grinned, shifted herself astride Carmilla’s legs. “You know how it is – girl saves girl’s life, girl needs to go on the run and doesn’t get to spend enough time showing her savior her appreciation.”

“You know,” Carmilla said, pulling Laura down on top of her so that her words were warm and close in Laura’s ear, “I’ve summoned a new burst of energy all of a sudden.”

“That’s. Interesting.” Laura tried to keep her voice level. Carmilla’s hand tracing circles in the small of her back and dipping into the waistband of her jeans was.. somewhat distracting. “And what are you going to do with that newfound energy?”

Carmilla smirked and pressed her lips against Laura’s.

It was incredibly difficult to think about dark forces and impending escape plans with Carmilla kissing her so fiercely; Laura closed her eyes and let herself sink into blissful quiet, the only sound the soft murmurs Carmilla made as she tasted Laura’s mouth. They pulled away eventually, flushed and breathless, and smiled at each other with widening grins for a long moment.

They kissed again, and again, and in between kisses they raced to undress each other, clothes hitting the floor and becoming lost in the bedsheets. Carmilla pressed her lips to Laura’s neck, a beautiful combination of sharp fangs and soft mouth which sent a shudder through Laura’s entire being. Carmilla bit down and sucked at the skin there, gently, just enough – Laura loved the thrill of it, the visceral reminder of just what Carmilla was. She pressed down with her hips, desperate for friction, tugging at the waistband of Carmilla’s underwear – the last thing to join the pool of clothes and leave them both completely naked. Carmilla scraped sharp nails against her back, reached one hand down between them to push Laura’s thighs apart and Laura moaned.

“Good girl,” Carmilla murmured, breath warm and close to Laura’s ear. Laura shivered, breath quickening, amazed at how new and intense this all still felt, reached greedily for the warm weight of Carmilla’s breast and pinched the hard pink nipple. Carmilla smirked against Laura’s lips, surprised and amused at the boldness of it, and ran her hands over every inch of skin she could touch.

When she flipped them over, angling Laura on her side, she paused and they caught their breath. Carmilla cast Laura an appraising look, spread out and wet and naked, an impressive mark blossoming at her neck. Laura returned the look, flushed and proud under the vampire’s gaze.

“Carm,” she said, the name a throaty whisper.

Carmilla just shook her head, pressed a finger to Laura’s lips. There was a time for analysis, for thinking about the future, but now was not it.

Crushed between the wall of their small room and Carmilla’s skin, Laura could feel the softness of so much skin, damp with sweat and desire. She knew how eager she must look - flushed and panting, legs spread either side of the vampire in front of her whose dexterous fingers now began working her clit. One hand braced again against Laura’s thigh, keeping her legs open (not that she wanted to close them any time soon) and the other stroking, exploring, fingers slipping effortlessly inside at Laura’s muttered begging. And Laura too, reaching where she could to find Carmilla just as wet and eager – she matched experience with enthusiasm, until they were both shuddering in the aftermath of their climax.

 

The kissing then was long and slow and lazy, the circles traced on each other’s bodies tentative and gentle. The shadows that appeared around the closed curtains lengthened – it was nearly the end of another day.

“Tomorrow,” Laura said at last. “We’re going.” She took a deep breath, released it heavily into the shadows of the now-darkening room. “We’ll be okay right? We’ll keep each other safe?”

There was only the rustle of hair and bedsheets in reply as Carmilla nodded. It all seemed so far away for the moment, with Laura here in her arms. Her head felt heavy with sleep and a rare but exquisite calm.

Laura felt a light pressure as Carmilla squeezed her shoulders in a sleepy hug. Here in Carmilla’s small bed, between her girlfriend and the wall, she felt that same tired heaviness working its magic, dulling the fear about what lay ahead.

She was finally falling asleep.


End file.
